


Two Cowboys, One Ninja

by abyssa1



Series: abyssa1's overwatch oneshots [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Double Penetration, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Van Helsing McCree, Young Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssa1/pseuds/abyssa1
Summary: Genji ends up in spawn with two McCrees. Then they have sex.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Series: abyssa1's overwatch oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068803
Kudos: 12





	Two Cowboys, One Ninja

Genji was the first one to appear in the spawn point. There was a click, and Dorado appeared before him. He sighed and rolled his shoulders, running his hands over the handles of his katanas, anxious to start the fight. He waited. It had been nearly five minutes and still no one else had shown. He knew that he was good, but he wasn't that good. There was no way he could deliver the payload by himself. Just as he was starting to get worried, he heard a click from behind him as a teammate finally arrived.

It was a cowboy, dressed all in black. He had a revolver at his hip and Genji could just see a tattoo on his forearm. He nodded in greeting. "I'm Genji."

"McCree," the man spoke, tipping his hat. He spoke with an southern accent, his voice low and gravelly.

Genji turned away, facing the doors. He could feel the man's eyes on him, burning into his back. He took a deep breath and ignored the man, relieved when he heard the click of a new person arriving.

It was McCree again, but this one was different. His hair was longer and in a pony tail, and he was missing the arm with the tattoo, instead it had been replaced with a mechanical one, covered with burning spikes. "Hello pumpkin," he drawled, casting a glance over Genji, ignoring the other version of himself.

Genji couldn't help but think that his voice sounded predatory and he took a step closer to the door. His hand moved to his side, fingers tracing over the edge of one of his shurikens. He chastised himself for feeling afraid. These were the people he was working with. They were on his side. He turned to look at the McCrees, who were having a whispered conversation. "Keeping secrets?" he said, hoping that his voice didn't sound as nervous to them as it did to him.

"'Course not," the black-clad McCree replied. "Come on over here and we'll tell you everything."

Genji made his way to stand beside the two men who smirked down at him. "Well?"

The McCree with the metal arm traces one of his sharp fingers down Genji's neck, "We were just saying how cute you are right now."

Genji swallows, he wonders if the men can hear how fast his heart is beating. The McCree smirks, closing his hand slowly around Genji's neck and pulling him into a kiss. His lips are rough and hot, his other hand wrapping around Genji's waist to pull him closer. The other McCree is behind him, body pressing into his back, hands running across Genji's body. Genji can barely breathe, the hand around his neck and the kiss leaving him lightheaded.

The McCree finally pulls away, lips red, "You all right darlin'?"

Genji nods, letting out a low moan as the McCree behind him kisses down his neck, one hand sneaking into his pants. Genji is already hard, bucking his hips into the man's hand. The McCree smirks, pulling his hand back to undress Genji. Genji stands between them, bare skin comfortable in the hot Mexican air. He hesitates, then begins to take the armor off the McCree in front of him. It's more complicated than he thought and he scrunches his face in frustration. The McCree just laughs at him before removing the armor and his clothes himself. Genji can hear the other McCree undressing also, but he's distracted by the McCree in front of him kissing him again.

He starts when he feels rough hands part his legs, but he relaxes in the grip of the McCree holding him. That McCree trails kisses down his chest, beard soft against the skin. The other McCree shoves three fingers into Genji's mouth, nearly choking him. He's whispering filthy things into Genji's ear and the ninja is moaning around the fingers in his mouth, sucking on them like his life depends on it, which it very may well.

The McCree finally removes his fingers and they're immediately replaced by the other McCree's mouth claiming him once again. Genji moans against his mouth as the other McCree enters the first finger, moving quickly to enter a second, scissoring it and stretching him open. A third is entered, and the McCree chuckles at the wrecked moan Genji lets out. He's moving too fast and it burns, but Genji loves it.

Genji is shoved to his knees, the McCree with the metal hand pushing him towards the other McCree. His cock bobs in front of Genji's mouth and Genji darts his tongue out for a taste before sinking down, moaning happily as the head hits the back of his throat. The McCree doesn't waste any time, pulling Genji off by his hair before turning him around and standing him on his feet. Genji holds the hips of the metal-handed McCree for balance as McCree pushes in, moaning and arching his back. He adjusts to the McCree inside him, taking the other McCree's cock into his mouth. Each thrust pushes the cock in his mouth further down his throat, his eyes watering at the intrusion. He's thick, Genji can feel his lips stretching around him, drool dripping down his chin.

The metal hands grabs his hair, clawed fingers digging into his scalp. Genji moans around him, trying to take him in further. He can hardly breathe and his vision is starting to go black as the McCree pulls out of his mouth. Genji pants and coughs but gets no respite, the man's cock immediately replaced by his fingers. Genji's eyes widen as he realizes what they intend to do, but he can't deny that he loves the thought of it.

The McCree slips a finger inside beside the other's cock. The intrusion burns, but he doesn't hesitate before adding another. Genji would have screamed if his mouth hadn't been occupied by the man's cock. The third finger followed, Genji's eyes rolling back as he came. Both McCree's chuckled darkly, but they didn't stop. The McCree fucking him lifted him up by the thighs, spreading his legs for the other McCree to stand between. Genji feels the head of his cock pressing in beside the other.

Genji can't think, his head a mess of pleasure and the burn of being stretched open so much. His hips shudder involuntarily as the McCrees begin to thrust in tandem, never giving his battered hole a rest. Genji can only moan, scratching at the back of the McCree in front of him. The McCree grunts, his metal hand gripping Genji's hips, the claws on his fingers digging into the soft skin there until it bleeds. He leans in to kiss Genji again, hard and fast, leaving Genji gasping for breath when he pulls away.

The McCree reaches his human hand down, trailing down Genji's cock before wrapping his hand around it and stroking in rhythm with his thrusts. Genji whines and tries to pull away from the painful contact but he's trapped between the two men.

"Come one now darlin' be good for me," the McCree whispers, voice rough. "Just wanna make you feel good." Genji can only whine in reply, hips bucking into the man's hand as he's brought back to full hardness. "See I knew ya'd like this, gettin' split open by two cocks. Such a good little whore for us."

Genji lets out a strangled moan, clenching around the two cocks as he comes again. The McCree behind him grunts, thrusts becoming sloppy as he approaches his high. He finishes inside Genji, riding out his high before pulling out. The McCree with a metal hand turns Genji around so he is standing, holding the waist of the other McCree so he doesn't fall. Genji licks at his cock, cleaning it off as the McCree behind him thrusts quickly. Genji tries to tighten around him, rocking his hips back to meet the thrusts the best he can in his fucked out state. The McCree is ramming against his prostate with every thrust, Genji's hips jolting with each spark of painful pleasure. The McCree finishes, filling Genji more than he thought was possible. He pulls out, catching Genji just in time as he collapses.

He cradles Genji in his lap, cleaning him up the best he can with his undershirt. The other McCree leaves and returns with bandages for the wounds on Genji's hips from the other's metal hand, cleaning them before covering them and helping Genji get redressed.

"Ready to get the payload Genji?" the black-clad McCree jokes, eyeing the ninja who can barely walk. Genji glares at him and he laughs, eyes softening, "Don't worry darlin' we'll keep you safe."


End file.
